


Promises in the dark

by RachelIsWriting



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelIsWriting/pseuds/RachelIsWriting
Summary: Thoughts of two men brought together by fate, promises made and broken. Love lost and found.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Promises in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kay_okay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_okay/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for the wonderful @kay_okay.
> 
> The outlet for all of my ballum love and suffering can be found in their twitter dm’s! Sorry that you have to put up with my ramblings you are very appreciated <3
> 
> This hasn’t been beta read and is my first one for this fandom.

It started as soon as Ben’s hand met his. Leaning across the counter of the Vic, complete strangers to each other but it felt like he was shaking hands with something important. Someone important.

He didn’t want to let go, even though he was standing with Whitney he felt as if the force of Ben’s hand in his was shooting sparks across the whole pub, as if a static shock had gone through his whole body, causing the blood in his veins to fizz and set on fire.

It was as if with that touch Ben had planted himself under his skin, like a parasite that had worked their way inside and Callum didn’t want to find the cure.

Wherever he looked he was there, 2 eyes always seeking his out. Comments thrown across the square, him being “The full package” overly flirty words aimed at Callum as if he wasn’t completely happy in his relationship. Wasn’t he?

*

Then there was Callum’s hands.

Pulling on the lapels of his jacket, Ben had never felt so alive with the man staring at him. Anger giving way to something else, something that Ben hadn’t seen in the short weeks they had known each other. Desire. The crackle of Callum’s eyes as they stared at each other, Ben didn’t know what Callum wanted to do more, punch him or kiss him.

“I smell queer”

*

Things had changed then, the acknowledgement had worked its way into Callum’s brain. The thing that he had never wanted to pay attention to. The secret that he thought he could bury deep for the rest of his life.

But now Ben had discovered it, knew his truth. Could see right into his soul and his scarred thought processes.

Then there was nothing soft. It was all bitterness, cruel barbs of terrible things said in secret. Of secrets waiting to be told. Of hearts waiting to be broken. Of unspoken passion and lust and a need to be around this man. 

Then there was a night, a darkened hideout where the truth could be spoken. A promise of pain and hurt to get out what Callum was feeling inside. But then instead of Ben seeing right into him, he saw Ben.

He saw someone else’s pain and suffering and knew in that moment what was mirrored inside himself was in Ben’s soul.

Then there was a hand on his cheek, then lips against each other, and hands meeting hands, skin meeting skin, breath being given and taken. A meeting of something that needed no more words.

*

Ben didn’t want Callum’s hand’s to leave him, he wanted him to touch every part of him they could. Strong hands wrapped around his face, his neck and pulling into his hair.

Hands gripping onto hips, onto buttons and zips and bare skin.

This wasn’t the best kiss Ben had ever had, but it was the one with the most honesty. The most that Ben had ever put into a kiss in such a long time. Feelings were bubbling in the air around them as they let noises drift into the night sky. 

*

Then there was nothing, for weeks and weeks. Callum tried to let feelings fade, convinced himself what he wanted was the woman in front of him. Tried not to let himself be pulled like the magnet that seemed to be implanted inside of Ben.

Then it all fell apart. 

The truth will set you free is often spoken by wiser people than Callum. He didn’t feel free by the truth being out, he felt claustrophobic, like everyone was watching him, knowing that what was hidden for so long was bubbling to the surface for everyone to judge him for.

A broken heart, a broken promise, a bullet.

*

Ben didn’t feel fear often, but in that moment, the heat of the metal passing into his body he knew that this was what he was afraid of.

Finally finding something and somebody that can make him happy again, only to have it ripped from him. But Callum didn’t leave him, felt his strong hands pushing against the part of him that was the most painful, but the most numb.

He knew everyone would be able to see their shared truth. The emotional connection flowing out around them like the blood pouring out of his broken body.

At that moment there were only two things on his mind, the people he would be leaving behind and the person he would be going to. The last person he loved, the last person he lost.

But then he woke up.

*

Then there was a hospital bed, blood and the smell of chemicals mixing as Callum walked in. Stared at the broken man in front of him, the one he thought he’d lost.

But then there was a new promise. One that they could look forward to together, not whispered in dark corners, hidden from everyone. But shared into the future and beyond.

There were two hands. Clasping together as a lifeline. Callum felt the same as he did when they touched all those months ago.

They could see each other, and never lost sight of what was in front of them.

Two hands, two hearts, two broken souls becoming whole.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on twitter @ RachelxAnnex


End file.
